A suspension device having the following structure has been conventionally known. That is, a pair of wheel supporting members is disposed right and left of a car body, respective wheel supporting members are coupled rotatably about a vertically extended rotation shaft, and a driving device is coupled to the wheel supporting members. In driving, a push rod for upwardly displacing the turning outer wheel side of a torsion bar type stabilizer and downwardly displacing the turning inner wheel side connects the ends of the torsion bar type stabilizer to respective wheel supporting members. (See Japanese Laid Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-112511.)
However, in a structure where the stabilizer extends ahead of a steering gear box such as discussed in the above-mentioned conventional art, arrangement of the stabilizer is limited due to a relationship with an engine or a transmission provided ahead of the steering gear box. Therefore, under this structure, except a case where a small size engine or transmission is installed, it is difficult to provide the stabilizer by an efficient layout.
On the other hand, in a structure where the stabilizer extends behind the steering gear box, the arrangement of the stabilizer is not limited due to the relationship with the engine or the transmission. However, the arrangement of the stabilizer is limited in an area where the stabilizer crosses the front side member due to a relationship with a bending part (downward tilt part) of the front side member. Therefore, under this structure, except for a case where a large bending part being not advantageous from the perspective of strength is formed in the front side member, it is difficult to form the stabilizer with an efficient layout.